iSo Close
by badserenity
Summary: Sam is at a dance Carly forced her to go, before the night ends Sam goes off and thinks about everything that happened with a certain guy.Suddenly a nub comes by her and they end up talking and a dance that they can never forget. -After iOmg


**A/N- Hey People! This is my first one-shot so I hope you like it! **

** Also there's a song at the end that I really hope you play while reading! The link is already there but you should fire up your youtube ;) **

** ALSO! I would check out the outfits on my profile before reading if you want an image of what Sam, Freddie, and Carly are wearing! Thanks and PLEASE review!**

** Disclaimer- I don't own and never will iCarly:( **

Sam's head snapped up from the blue table cloth round table that had glitter all over it. She swiped the drool from her mouth and looked at the time- **11:33pm**_. _She smiled to herself knowing the dance will be over in less than half an hour, happy she slept through most of it. She still can't believe she let Carly talk her into coming to this stupid Sophomore Dance.

She looked around to see everyone dancing to the song, _E.T by Katy Perry._ She sees Carly dancing with Brad- their intern. Sam smiles to herself knowing that Carly deserves a good guy like Brad. She looks around for a certain nerdy tech producer stopping when she spots him with his date, Mia. A girl that's in his AV club who is really smart but surprisingly hot too.

Mia is trying to rub herself on Freddie who looks really uncomfortable and looks really awkward. Sam laughs by his facial expression. Mia asked Freddie to the dance, he said that he'll get back to her and was going to say no but Carly did her doe eyes and begged him to say yes cause she didn't want him to go alone Sam agreed with her, he gave in and said yes. She looks at her phone again for the time- **11:34pm**_._

_Ugh, this is going too slow._ She sighs and puts her phone into her purple purse that matches her dress. She didn't even wanted to get a dress not wanting to come to the dance in the first place, but Carly really wanted to go dress shopping with her and gave in when she did her 'please, for me' thing.

_Huh, this is stupid. _Sam gets up from the table, who is the only one dateless and sitting alone. She didn't ask anyone to the dance and rejected every guy who asked her. She just didn't feel like going with anyone. She walks off the field (The dance was outside on the football field. The theme was 'starry night' but really the school just wanted to save money so didn't have it in doors so they didn't have to buy decorations. They have this huge tent thing over the field just in case it rains so you can't even see the stars) and heads over to the swing set that's only about 40 feet from the closes nearby table.

Sam sits on one of the swings they have when little kids come over from the Middle School. She takes her purple and white converse off (Like she would wear high heels) and starts to lightly push on the ground and does slow pumps with her legs. The wind feels nice on her face.

She still hears the DJ and hears the song switch over to _The Lazy Song by Bruno Mars_, hearing everyone cheer and start singing along. She sees the color lights from the football field, she is surrounded by trees with white lights on them making them look like 'stars' but other than that it's dark. She starts think over the events that happen the last couple of days.

Carly and Freddie thought she was in love with their new intern Brad. Sam denied this but Carly wouldn't let up, leading Sam to have an argument with her and go out on the school court. Freddie came out to tell her that its okay to like Brad, and that she shouldn't be scared to take risk. Before his little speech ended Sam kissed him.

_Freddie is so stupid. Mankind is so stupid. I'm so stupid._ Sam thought. She doesn't know why she kissed him, she soon just left after Freddie didn't say anything and avoided him throughout the next couple of days.

_I had it all together. I was doing so well until that stupid little nub ruined it all!_ Sam stopped pumping and was just sitting on the swing. Carly tried to get Sam to talk about it with her but Sam wouldn't budge. Soon Carly just thought she should wait till the dance thing flew by and try at it again.

Freddie tried everything to talk to Sam about what had happened, but nothing would work. Sam kept avoiding him, kept avoiding the rejection that she already knew was coming. She was strong enough for it, she just didn't need it right now. She could get it after a while but right now, she was still coping on the shock of how she let her walls down after so long.

Sam suddenly hears footsteps and looks up. She sees a black figure of a guy walking towards her, he gets closer and Sam soon realizes who the guy in the black tux with the dark purple tie is. _Great._

"Whatcha doing out here?" Freddie asks when he gets five feet away from Sam.

"Nothing." She says bluntly. This was their first time talking since the… _incident. _Her eyes go in confusion when he sits next to her on the other swing and starts to pump his legs. "What do you think you're doing?"

Freddie smirks, "Come on Puckett, I know you don't pay attention in class but geeze. This is call swinging." Sam smacks his leg hard when he got close to her while pumping. "Ow!"

"Don't sass me boy!" She had to admit it felt nice, it felt like old times. "Now what do you think you're doing here." Sam moves her arms around the swing set for effect. Freddie slows down then stops, he shrugs "I don't know, I just felt like swinging."

"What about Mia?" Sam doesn't look at him but looks out at the dance on the grassy foot ball field. She could feel his eyes, _**burn**_ on the side of her face.

"She ditched me for this football player named, Rodney." He said it like it was no big deal.

"She couldn't stand your nubbyness for that long?" Sam smirked and looked back at him to catch him smiling. "Guess not."

Suddenly they heard the DJ's dark smooth voice over the speakers. "Come on Ridgeway and grab your date, it's the last song for tonight, let's end it on a good note." Then the song, _So Close by Jon McLaughlin _came on. **(A/N- Please play this while reading! ****.com/watch?v=KG4V92KGp-U**** It'll just set the mood) **

Freddie got up off the swing and stood in front of Sam and put his hand out, "May I have this dance Miss Puckett?"

Sam couldn't believe this, then rolled her eyes, "Cliché much?"

Freddie laughs and grabs her off the swing, and places her hands around his neck and his around her waist. "You're lucky I don't break your arms for doing that." She glares her blue ocean eyes into his dark chocolate ones. He smirks, "One dance won't kill anyone."

_You're in my arms  
>And all the world is gone<em>

_The music playing on for only two_

"Why do you want to dance with me anyway?" She tares her eyes away from his.

_So close together And when I'm with you  
>So close to feeling alive<em>

"Cause, I like to make you uncomfortable and awkward." He smiles, and Sam looks back at him, "You're such a dork."

_A life goes by_

"I been told."

Romantic dreams must die  
>So I bid mine goodbye and never knew<br>_So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
>And now forever I know<em>

Sam looks down at his tie, "Why are you wearing purple when Mia wore a black dress?"

_All that I want is to hold you  
>So close<em>

"Eh, she said I could choose any color I wanted for a tie, so my little cousin chose purple."

_So close to reaching that famous happy end_

"Why?"

_Almost believing this one's not pretend  
><em>

"Don't ask me, she just screamed purple and handed it to me all hyper and said it was the best color to have so I just took it." He smiles at the memory. Sam was surprised he wasn't bringing up the kiss, and also grateful. She didn't want the rejection now, later was fine but for now, it was all good.

Now you're beside me and look how far we've come 

Freddie starts to laugh and Sam gives him a glare. "What's your problem?"

He stares at her forehead, "You got silver glitter on your face." Sam was confused at first but then realizes it must got on there when she was taking a nap.

"Oh,"

"… Are you a vampire?" Freddie asks chuckling at his 'wise words' Sam gave him a dumbfounded look. "That was the stupidest over used thing ever." But then cracks a side smile.

Freddie twirls Sam around and made her cut off guard, "What was that?" She asked sternly.

"A twirl, for Princess Puckett." He laughs, making Sam roll her eyes. Suddenly it started to sprinkle and they both looked up at the same time at the starry black night. They look back down still swaying back and forth ignoring the rain as it came down harder but not pouring.

"You want to know the real reason why I came over here?" Freddie asked.

"Sure Fredward."

"I came over here cause I saw you walking, and I felt like I should tell you something."

_Oh no, not here, not now._

"Look Fre-"

"Let me finish. I wanted to tell you…" Sam looked away not wanting to hear the rejection quite yet, "You look very nice tonight." Sam looked back eyebrows raised,

"That's the reason you came over here?"

_How could I face the faceless days  
>If I should lose you now?<em>

Freddie nods and spins her again, this time Sam was ready. The rains starts to soak both of them and Sam could tell her makeup that Carly forced on her was running down her face.

_We're so close  
>To reaching that famous happy end<em>

"You still look nice now with your makeup running down your face." Freddie smiles like he read Sam's mind.

_And almost believing this one's not pretend_

Sam glares at Freddie but then at the same time laugh.

_Let's go on dreaming though we know we are_

They stop laughing as the song slows down and stare at each other.

_So close_

Surprising both of them Sam lays her head on Freddie's shoulder and whispers, "Thanks, nerd."

_So close_

Freddie closes his eyes, "No problem, blonde headed demon."

_And still so far_

As the music faded out it started to down pore really hard, they didn't move a muscle, they stayed like that, even if they get a really bad cold, even though they ruined their rented outfits, Freddie knew who's his heart belonged to, and Sam knew that coming to this stupid dance was maybe worth it.

**A/N- This was my first one-shot and I really wanted to write this out. It has been stuck in my head forever so I just finally wrote it out and I'm pretty pleased with the outcome. Please, please, please review!**


End file.
